Don't Let Me Down
by CrazyCatie
Summary: Cynical Rose Dopplin and airhead Holly Best are best friends living in Liverpool in the early 60s. Holly tries to set the newly heartbroken Rose up with one of the witty bad-boys in her brother's old band. Who will it be?
1. The Cavana Club

**Yes, guys this is really happening. I am posting yet ANOTHER story. To make it even better, it's a Beatles story. But it isn't all mine. No, this is a collaboration between me, and my new friend crazy-he snowball13. Actually, she wrote the majority of this chapter, and I wrote a little part. Read it through, and for readers of my other fic, can anybody guess which character is mine? Because this is alternate POV, and it is a colab, it is gonna be hard to update as quickly as I usually do. But we will try and do our best to get you all chapters as quickly as we can! Just a side-note, this takes place BEFORE the Beatles were huge. The exact year you will find out later, all you have to know for now is that it is the early 60s. If I keep talking I'm going to give stuff away, so I'm done! So, without further ado, I give you chapter one!**

_Holly:_

"Okay, so what's the name of the bar?"

"The Cavern Club."

"Alrighty, the Cavana Club, got it."

"No, Holly." My big brother sighed from the other end of the call. "Cavern Club."

"I know that. Cavana Club, it's not that hard to remember, Pete."

"Holly, I said Cavern, you're saying Cavana."

I shook my head, "No, you said Cavana Club, I'm pretty sure of it."

Pete groaned in frustration, "You're saying Cavana, Holly! It's CAVERN!"

"Whoa!" I held the phone away from my ear so my eardrum wouldn't burst form Pete's unnecessarily loud yelling. "I know it's the Cavern Club, gosh, you don't need to yell about it."

With an exasperated sigh, he hung up on me. I stared at the phone, which was now emitting an annoying buzzing. "Wow, rude much?" I said to myself and hung up.

"So?" my best friend Rose asked as she got out her outfit for tonight, "what did he say?"

I grinned. "He said there's this great bar downtown, lots of bands play there. It's called the Cavana Club."

Rose raised a dark eyebrow at me. "Are you sure it's not called the Cavern Club?"

"I am totally, one hundred and ten percent sure, that it is the Cavana Club!"

_Rose:_

Holly's bright green eyes light up when she talks to Pete. Even though he's usually yelling at her for being such a dumbass, I can tell how much she really loves him.

I got a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. Even thinking the word 'love' was making me sick these days. And, of course, with thinking the word I got the sudden image of Him in my head. I had come to referring to him as Him, because just thinking his name made me want to curl up in a ball and die. That was half the reason we were going out tonight. Holly was my best friend, and she was obviously trying to distract me from thinking about him every single second of every single day. Since graduation, we had been doing something busy every night. Even when I was tired, she insisted that we go out. The truth was that I just wasn't interested in other guys yet. I was still deeply in love with Him. And once you're in love, God knows you can never go back.

That is such fucking bullshit.

_Holly:_

"Oh, I guess Pete was right," I thought out loud as I read the club's sign, "It is the Cavern Club."

Rose rolled her dark blue eyes and steered me inside the club. "You sure are a bright one, kid."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring up at the much taller Rose. "Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid!"

She patted me on the head in a belittling way. "Alright, whatever you say."

I slapped her hand away and smoothed down my blonde waves; she knew I hated it when anyone touched my hair. Then again, Rose knew a lot about me, just as I knew a lot about her.

We walked over to the bar and sat down on a couple of stools. I scanned the club while Rose ordered herself a beer. I stayed away from the alcohol; I didn't hold my drinks as well as Rose did.

This club was pretty amazing. It was dark and over-crowded, smelled of smoke and had a great live band, just the way a bar should be.

The band, actually was more than great, they were spectacular! I had no idea who they were (I had forgotten the name) but they sounded really familiar, maybe they had a song on the radio or something.  
I managed to tear my eyes away from the gorgeous dream boat across the bar and, for the first time that night, actually looked up at the band.

_Rose:_

SHIT! I wondered when Holly would recognize the band. Even I had, with all the drinks that I had put down already. No way was I going to say anything, though. Tonight was all about having fun, living our lives to the fullest, not thinking about Him. Oops. Did that count?

Holly bobbed her head to the music, sipping a Coke. I glanced up at the band again, my eyes immediately finding the guitarist that stood in the middle of the stage. He stood rigid and thin, his dark eyes scanning the crowd, and his long fingers plucking expertly at the strings. I knew exactly who he was, and I remember I used to have the HUGEST crush on him. That, of course, was before Him. Damn it! There I go again!

I took a long draw of my beer. The fizzy drink rushed down my throat in a comforting way. Soon enough I would drown all my thoughts, and I would finally be able to able to have some fun with Holly again. I felt bad that I was always such a bitch these days. Then again, I was usually a bitch, so it probably made no difference to her.

Prying my eyes away from Guitar Boy, I took a quick glance at Holly. Her head was cocked and her eyebrows were pulled together. She looked mystified about something. She was watching the band, so it was most probably about them. But then again, I suppose she could be thinking about why Liverpool is called Liverpool if there are no pools of livers. You just never knew with Holly.

_Holly:_

They were good, this band. There were four members: a skinny little drummer, two guitarists, one was a bean pole, the other was quite average but had a cute baby-face, and then there was a broad shouldered vocalist. They all had shaggy, brunette mop tops and wore matching black suits.  
Call me crazy, but I swear to god that I have seen them somewhere before, except for the drummer.  
I kept staring at them… yes, I definitely knew them. I didn't know if it was from real life or TV, but I knew them from somewhere...

"Hey, baby." I was shaken from my thoughts by the drunken guy that came up to Rose. Guys always ignored me; I was used to it, I looked way younger than 18 and that was probably why. "You wanna party?" he slurred.

Rose wrinkled her nose and pushed the guy away. "With you? I don't think so," she told him in her bitchily honest way.

The guy held up his arms in mock defense. "Whatever, you're not that hot anyway," he spat, stalking away.

Rose just rolled her eyes and took another sip of beer, and I sighed. Rose really needed to be nicer to boys, open up a little more, too. Maybe if she got over Robert then she wouldn't be such a bitch all the time. I looked around at all the guys in the club again. Hmmm, I wonder if any of them were her type.

We stayed at the bar for another two hours, but after another drunken idiot started hitting on Rose we left because she claimed there was no reason to stay (and partly because she got kicked out when she punched said drunken idiot).

That amazing band stayed on my mind the entire night. Even as I lay on the bed in the crappy hotel room we were staying in, I couldn't stop thinking about them.

That one song they had played sounded really familiar…. Then, all of a sudden, I had a little brain flash. I knew who that band was! Only when I had known them they had a different drummer.

"Holy shit!" I burst out, startling Rose, as she was usually the one swearing, not me. "That was my brother's band!"

**GASP! Well, what do you guys think? I think it's cool how Holly is Pete Best's sister. I think it makes the story that much more interesting. Don't you think it's gonna be weird for them if they see the boys again? Holly just might have that resentment…. Then again, she probably won't, seeing as she's a total airhead. Haha, tell me what you think! I seriously wanna know. I just wanna say THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to snow-ball13, for being an amazing Beatles fan, a great author, and a kick-ass person. Writing this with you was SO much fun, and I look forward to writing many more chapters with you. Review, guys, it would mean so much to me!**


	2. Introductions

_Rose:_

God is fucking incredible, but I'll never understand why He gave us hangovers.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Holly sang as she shook me that morning. "Wakey, wakey!"

My head was pounding, and even though I had been awake for about twenty minutes, I buried my head under my pillow in defiance. "Ugh, leave me alone!"

Holly's weight shifted off the bed. I heard her move to the dresser, pulling out fresh clothes. "You're gonna have to get up sometime. That hangover's not just gonna cure itself."

"How the fuck would you know, Holl?" came my muffled response. I heard her chuckle, then the bathroom door creaked and I knew she was gone.

I sat up wearily, holding my head gingerly. The room spun in front of me, and I felt the sudden need to throw up. I groaned, falling back into the pillows. Trying to remember any of what happened last night, I was drawing a sudden blank. The only thing I could remember was walking into the Cavern Club, seeing the band, and then-

OH! The band! Pete's old band, actually. Holly had made the revelation last night long after I had, though I acted surprised for her benefit. She wasn't mad-I don't really remember a time that she WAS that mad-but she was certainly a bit…miffed, I guess, as to why they didn't say anything to her.

As my thoughts were drawn to the band, I thought of the guitarist once again. He was a year older than me, if I remembered correctly, but I had gone to school with him. What was his name? Ummm, George Something, maybe. I tried to think, but it hurt my head too much. I moaned and rolled over. It was going to be a looooong day.

_Holly:_

I glared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to look intimidating like Rose did. To say the least, I failed epically. Not to sound self-centered or anything, but I was way to adorable to be scary, which really sucked, because when we go to the club again tonight, I need to be as intimidating as possible when I confront the buttheads that kicked my brother out of their band. Even though they kinda sounded better now without him.

I barred my teeth and even growled a little. Nope, nothing. Nada, zilch. I was about as scary as a fluffy little bunny.

Look, even the spider on the counter wasn't scared! Wait what spider...

I slowly looked down at the counter, and there it was, right beside my hairbrush, a little black spider.

I screamed and ran out of the bathroom; Rose glared at me, "What the fuck Holly?"

I pointed towards the bathroom, "A spider just tried to kill me!"

_Rose:_

We walked downstairs and into the little buffet they had going on. The sudden smell of breakfast foods made my stomach churn, and I pushed my sunglasses a little bit further up my nose. I couldn't believe Holly was making me come down here.

I shuffled over to an empty table while Holly made her way to the food, piling her plate with a bunch of shit that she would probably devour in seconds. I swear to God that girl ate more than she weighed, but she never gained an ounce. Some people have all the luck.

Holly sat back down, bringing with her a steaming mug of coffee (creamer AND milk, the way I liked it) and her nauseating grease-fest. "Drink up; we've got things to do today."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "C'mon! Can't we just hang around for once?"

Holly sighed, taking a bite of bacon. "It's not my fault that you decided to get wasted last night." She shook her head. "Don't become one of those people, Rosie."

I burrowed myself into the over-sized sweater I was wearing, looking down at my coffee with disgust. "I'm not one of 'those people.'" I sneered, reached out and slowly dragging my mug towards me. "I just had too many thoughts going on."

I raised the cup to my lips, taking a sip. The hot liquid rushed down my throat, clearing my head a bit but making my stomach twist. I pushed the coffee away, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

Holly's face was too serious for my taste, and I knew she was about to say something I didn't want to hear. "If this is about Robert-"

I clapped my hands over ears, humming loudly. She knew better than to say His name. I wasn't even allowed to THINK it, so why should she get to say it?

Holly bit her lip. "Sorry. I forgot." My hands fell to the table with a slap, and I took another drink of coffee. I didn't want to talk about this, no matter how bad she was feeling for me. I didn't care at the moment. Right now I wanted to get rid of this fucking headache.

We fell into silence, and I began looking around the room to people-watch. Over in the corner there was a balding, middle aged man reading the paper, a woman and her two small children sat a couple tables away, at the buffet two younger guys with dark brown hair were helping themselves to eggs…

"Shit!" I suddenly exclaimed ducking my head down. It would be pretty hard to recognize me, seeing as I was wearing the glasses and clothes that were way too big for me, but I didn't want them to see me like this.

Holly looked up from her nearly gone plate, her eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Um, do you remember the band from last night? The one Pete was in?" I kept my head low and behind the pitcher of orange juice that was on the table. Holly nodded slowly.

"Yeah…. Why, what's going?"

I cleared my throat, nodding towards the buffet. Holly turned before I could stop her. "No, Holl, don't!" I hissed, but it was too late.

"John? George?"

Oh, God. She still knew their names! This was not good, not good at all. I didn't want ANY boy to see me like this, let alone two super cute ones! "Holly! Stop it!"

But the boys had already turned around in confusion and looked at us. They saw Holly waving like a maniac and looked at each other, shrugging. They have no idea who she is, I thought wearily. Jesus, this wasn't going to end well.

_Holly:_

They totally saw me waving, there was no denying it. John raised an eyebrow and George just shrugged.  
"John!" I called again, but he didn't even look back this time, and that was when I realized it: they had no idea who I was.

Dicks!

Rose was still hiding immaturely behind the pitcher of orange juice. "Give it a rest, Holly," she begged, but I just rolled my eyes.

The boys went to sit down at a secluded table in the back and were soon joined by Paul and the drummer that replaced my brother. I grinned, surely Paul would remember me. I mean, I was practically his little sister, too. Making up my mind to go over there and clear some things up, I threw back my chair and marched up to them, ignoring Rose's pleas.

_Rose:_

"No, no, Holly! Don't! Get back here!" But she ignored me, a huge grin plastered on her face. AH! I wouldn't let them see me like this! I figured at this point I had three options: run for my life and totally abandon Holly, go over there and stand up for Holly and Pete, or keep hiding behind the O.J. Seriously, what you choose?

I ducked low, watching as Holly trudged over to them in what she obviously thought was a menacing manner. When she finally made her way over to them, she piped up right away. I swear to God, everyone in the room must have heard her.

"Hey!" she shouted. Really, Holl? Was that necessary? I knew that she had meant it to be quick and snappy and demanding of attention, but it just came out as an overly-loud greeting.

The boys all exchanged quick glances, none of them knowing what to say. Finally, Paul nudged the little drummer, who obviously had no idea what was going on. "Hey?"

Holly stared at him for a moment, then asked in a confused voice, "Who are you?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up just watching the scene, as it was obvious that all four wanted to throw the question back in her face. "Err…Ringo Starr." Ringo looked around at his band mates in an noticeable request for help. "Who are you?"

John snickered into his hand, and Paul and George both looked like they were fighting smiles. Holly drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't saying much) and hissed, "_I_ am quite offended."

John leaned back in his chair, the picture of ease, and raised his eyebrows. "You're also not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are ya?"

Nuh-uh, he did NOT just go there. Without thinking about how hideous I was looking, I leapt from my chair, totally knocking over the orange juice and making it spill all over the place. Hell with it, though. Nobody insults Holly Best and expects me to stand by. In an instant I was by my best friend's side, and just in time, too.

"And you're not the prettiest pearl in the bunch, but I wasn't going to say anything," I snapped. All four of their eyes drifted up to me. John still looked haughty, and I couldn't wait to put him in his place.

"Who the fuck are you?" he wanted to know, narrowing his beady eyes. I rolled mine, forgetting that he couldn't see them from behind my sunglasses.

"Right now? Right now I'm a bitch on wheels whose friend you just insulted." I jutted out my hip and put my hand on it. "And to be quite honest I'm NOT in the mood."

John threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry. She was just being stupid…"

"Kinda like you look right now?"

"Hey! She was being kinda an airhead!"

"Fuck, she's always an airhead. God dammit, she's an idiot! But you're not allowed to say that." I felt like throwing something at him. No, really, I did. UGH!

"What the hell?" He looked at his troops for support, but they just looked away, fear in their eyes. "What makes you so high and mighty?" He directed this towards me.

I couldn't think of a good comeback, so I just used a classic. "What the fuck _doesn't _make me so high and mighty?"

John scrunched up his face. "That doesn't even make sense!"

I waved away his comment. Again, I couldn't think of anything to say. It felt like there was a battering ram in my head, knocking against my temples. So, I just used an old saying of mine. "Go fall down a well, John."

He stood up, pointing at me aggressively. "You're a bitch!" he spat.

"And?"

John opened his mouth for his retort, but Holly jumped in front of him before he could say anything. "Stop it! Can't we all just be friends?"

John's mouth dropped closed, then immediately reopened. "That would be a little hard, seeing as we still _don't know who you people are_!" His tone had lost the huge volume, but it was now dripping with sarcasm, and there was a hostile hint to it.

For the first time, George spoke up. "Hey," he said, kinda chuckling. "You know who you remind me of?" He was looking at me, and I immediately felt my pale cheeks heat up just from his gaze.

Everybody turned to look at him, even some of the random people I was people-watching earlier. "Pete Best's little sister's best friend." He looked at his friends. "Doesn't she? What was her name? Ummmm…Rose! Yeah, she was feisty thing, wasn't she?"

Neither Holly nor I said a thing. We couldn't believe it. I was too awestruck for words. Ringo still looked pleasantly amused (though I could tell he had no idea what was going on), George was grinning like this was the greatest thing ever, John was still seething, and only Paul looked like he was considering his mate's words. Then, slowly, it began to dawn on him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, pointing to Holly. "You're Holly Best, aren't you?" All of Holly's anger seemed to vanish, leaving only her bubbly self.

"Yeah! It's so great to see you!" And she immediately threw herself into the nearest boy's arms, which just happened to be John. He looked down at her with a light frown, then started to smile. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her.

"I always did like her," he mumbled, still not looking at me. Holly released herself from John's grasp, and then moved on to Paul. She made her way along the table, only stopping at Ringo.

"You replaced my big brother," she explained, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair. Ringo nodded, and for a millisecond the two of them stood there staring at each other, unsure of what to do. "Oh, why not?" Holly shrugged, embracing the new drummer, too.

Holly was lucky; never in a million years could you hate a girl like her. Even if you just met her, like Ringo Starr, you still wanted to be around her. And I guess I was always the exact opposite. It took a LOOONG time to warm up to me, or to let me warm up to you, I should say. And even as I watched my best friend chatting with the Beatles, who were sure to be her new friends in seconds, I knew that because of how perfect she was, there were things I could never tell her. Things she just would never understand.


	3. A Crush

**Okay, so there's been all kinds of stuff happening, and the reason that I published this more quickly than the last chapter is kinda difficult to explain. I'll just say that I wrote this by myself, and I may or may not be writing the rest of it that way, too. I don't know, so we'll just see how it goes. By the way, has anybody else noticed how effing HOT it has gotten? At least where I live, I'm sweating sitting inside writing this real quick. I mean, come ON! I'm one of those people that burn, but never tan, so the summer is like my own personal hell. Literally. Okay, so that has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, and before I can bore you with stuff that you don't care about, here's chapter three!**

_Holly:_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rose walked out of the room.

"Hey! What'd I do now?" I followed her into our bedroom, where she was pulling things out of the closet in a frenzied state. "Hey," I repeated.

She looked over at me, her eyes resentful. "You really wanna know?"

I sighed. The truth was, I was kinda scared. Because when Rose got angry, even John Lennon cowered. "You know I do."

"Okay." She sank down onto the bed, staring at her newly polished toes. "They like you more."

I didn't expect that one. Who was she talking about? "Oh. Wait…who?"

"The Beatles!" She shook her head in disgust. "People love you, and you don't even realize it! Then again, you don't realize much."

I ignored that last part, not quite understanding what she meant. "Guys love you more." That was true. It wasn't because Rose was so much prettier than me (though she was beautiful in her own way), but because I came off as a little kid. You take the shortness, freckles, endless energy, and no swearing or drinking, and guys just don't take to it very well.

"Yes, before they know me. I'm a fucking bitch."

I looked at my best friend in shock. "Don't say you're a…that! You would punch somebody else for saying it, so why would you say that about yourself?"

"Why not? I am."

I thought hard about what I answered. Any way I had it, she was going to freak out in some way. "George doesn't seem to think so."

Yes! Her cheeks heated up and she twisted her face into a scowl. Oh, she totally still liked him. I still remembered her embarrassedly telling me that she had a crush on the lead guitarist in Pete's band. It was the only time she ever told me she liked someone. I wonder why that was? Even for Robert…oops.

Still, I was definitely on to something with the whole George business. It just might be the perfect way to help her get over Robert….

_Rose:_

The guys invited us to come watch them play tonight. Yay….

Okay, so maybe I was a little, itsy bit embarrassed about the way I acted this morning. Maybe. But what I told Holly earlier was true. Sometimes I was irrationally mean, getting to the point where I couldn't stop my mouth. And sure, it being John Lennon didn't help. I remember getting into all kinds of fights with him when I was younger. We were just too similar to get along.

"Hey, baby." Oh, God. We hadn't been at the place for five minutes, and already some idiot was trying to get lucky.

"What?" I stared him boldly in the eye, daring him to try anything. His gaze faltered, as I had clearly thrown him off guard. Ew. These guys were just getting uglier and drunker as the days went on.

"Er…do you want a drink?"

I snorted, holding up my already sweating bottle of beer. It had been the only thing I was looking forward to tonight, though I knew I would have to tone it down a bit. "Dumbass," I muttered, already disinterested and turning away.

"Rose." Holly gave me a reproachful look as the guy walked away, all dejected. "Be nice," she ordered. Bitch please. She could shove that one up her ass, because I was in NO mood to be nice.

I rolled my eyes, taking a light sip of my drink. I was about to change the subject with Holly when I heard yet ANOTHER guy behind me. "Well, hey there darling."

That was a new one. I whipped around, ready to cuss this loser out. "Fuck off, you-" I stopped abruptly, hating myself for not recognizing his voice.

George held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa!"

I blushed, unable to say anything. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't think of a single word. Speak, God dammit! Just when I thought I would die in the flames of my own cheeks, Holly stepped in. "Hey, George!"

He looked over at me, smiling at her. "I didn't think you guys would come."

Over his shoulder, I could see a couple of girls eying him. They leaned in whispering to each other, and then all at once gave me the death stare. I wanted to yell something obscene at them, but I didn't think that was too great of an idea.

"Well, we did! What time are you guys staring?" Holly chirped.

He glanced up at the stage, which I had barely noticed before now. It was dark, but I could just make out three figures moving silently about it. "Now." He grinned in that charming way of his, then turned around, calling over his shoulder. "Talk to you after?"

"Of course! See you later!" I felt Holly gently nudge me in the back, and I turned around to glare at her. She nodded towards George's retreating form, and I knew exactly what she wanted.

Summoning all my willpower, I choked out, "Bye!" But he was already gone.

_George:_

Rose hates me. That was obvious. She hardly said two words to me! Actually, she DID only say two words to me. Fuck and off. She hadn't even said goodbye. What did I do?

We started to play, and I couldn't help but glance over at her every couple of minutes. She was so much more grown up then the wild younger girl that I remembered. She had long, almost black curly hair, and her eyes were a deep blue. She was pale, making her dark features stand out even more. A couple of guys were watching her, but she didn't seem to care. Her and Holly kept up a constant stream of conversation, and every few minutes one of them would burst into a round of giggles.

During one song towards the end, I glanced over at her only to find that she was looking directly at me. I stumbled on my chord, earning a dark look from John, and when I looked back she was looking a different way, her cherry red lips set in a dark line. I wondered briefly what her lip stick was called, but pushed that out of my mind immediately. There were more important things.

_Rose:_

Holy shit! He was looking at me!

_Paul:_

I still thought it was weird that Pete Best's little sister had 'accidentally' found us. Though it was still great to see her. After we were done, the birds flocked around us. John had already sauntered off with his prey, and Ringo was chatting up a little one who was probably a good couple of years younger than him. I pushed my way through the throng, unexpectedly hitting the bar. George looked over at me from the middle of the crowd, then followed my lead. It was perfectly evident that there was something else on his mind, though I didn't really know what it was. It probably had something to do with Holly's friend Rose, because he kept looking at her the entire time we were playing. He even messed up a few times, and I thought John was going to haul off and whack him.

"Hey, Paul!" I had no idea where this came from. I kinda looked around, but seeing no one, I just smiled like I had a pleasant thought in my head and leaned into the bar.

"Paul!" There it was again! I looked around me, seeing all the girls who were shyly waiting for me to speak to one of them. But none of them had spoken.

Suddenly, something soft hit my head. I looked down to see a small dinner roll about the size of my fist. I looked around, and finally saw who had been calling my name. Holly was on the other side of the bar, sitting with a very melancholy looking Rose. 'HELP!' she mouthed, then pointed from Rose to George.

I cocked my head, not understanding. She pumped her hand in the air, waving me over. I sighed, standing up, and began to trudge my way through the hordes of girls.

"Paulie!" one slightly familiar blonde shrieked.

"I love you!" another girl shouted.

"MARRY ME!" That was from a bird sitting next to a rather agitated young man. I smirked at him and continued on to Holly.

"Hello, ladies," I called, ambling over as though I had seen them on accident. "I didn't even realize you two were here!"

Holly's eyes brightened, and even Rose managed to spare me a smile. Ah, the wondrous ways of Paul. Where did I get this blind charm? I would never know.

"Good show," Rose commented, nodding to the stage. I grinned. Compliments were fuel.

"Well, thank you." I caught Holly's eye, and she pointed once more to Rose, and then to George. He was sitting right where I had been moments ago, looking lost in his thoughts. The blonde girl that had yelled my name was sitting right next to him, chatting away. He nodded every few seconds, and even smiled once, but other than that I could tell he wasn't paying attention. "Rose," I began, catching on to Holly's scheme, "why don't you go sit over by George. He's been asking about you all night." A little white lie never hurt anybody, right?

"I'm fine." Her face immediately darkened. I had no idea what she was thinking, but they couldn't have been too merry of thoughts.

Holly sighed, obviously annoyed. "Rosie, come on. Sooner or later you're gonna have to move on."

I felt like I was hearing something I shouldn't, but there was no way I could turn around. "Shut the fuck up, Holly," Rose growled. Uh-oh. "What would you know about it?"

Holly looked a little intimidated, but she held her ground. "Robert was my friend, too, you know." At this, Rose threw her hands over her ears and began humming one of the tunes we had been playing this evening.

I gave Holly a questioning look. She raised her eyebrows. "Robert was our friend from high school. One of our best friends, actually. He and Rose went out, and apparently they were 'in love'-" air quotes there "-but he left town right after graduation. We haven't seen him since."

I bit my lip. Carefully, I reached over and unstuck one of Rose's hands from her ear. She stopped altogether with her blocking out, reaching over and taking picking up her beer smugly. "You know what the best cure for a broken heart is?"

The girl nearly choked on her mouthful of beer. "HOLLY! You TOLD him?"

Holly took a step back, her hands in the air, trying to act all innocent. "I thought he could help-"

"It's none of his fucking business!"

"Hey!" I interrupted, putting my hands between them. Rose looked up at me, her eyes burning. "I know EXACTLY what you need."

I could tell she wanted to go off on me, but, swallowing some of her pride, she took the bait. "And what is that?"

"Alcohol," I announced. "Alcohol and sex."

_Rose:_

I stared at him, unsure if he had really said what I thought he said. "And you know this because…?"

He grinned at her. "Because they fix _everything_."

I considered freaking out at him, but I figured that was best left for Holly, Queen of the Prudes. I tapped my chin. "Are you coming on to me?" I asked. I glanced at Holly. She was staring at me with an open-mouth, and I could almost see her shaking with 'Don't do it, Rose!'s.

Paul chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope. I was thinking more like…" He turned purposely and nodded at George. The girl he was with was more talking at him than with him, and he wasn't paying her any notice. Why not? I mean, what did I have to lose? It could be fun, you know, seeing what it was like with a boy that I used to have a crush on.

I looked down at the beer in my hand, deciding, for once, to be spontaneous and just do it. I handed the drink to Paul and stood up.

"Okay. Fine. But if this doesn't work then I blame you."

I heard Paul laugh, and if I would have looked behind me I would have seen him and Holly high five. But I didn't. Instead, I focused on my target, getting ready to turn on the charm.

"Hey, George," I said as soon as I was within hearing distance. He looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Rose! I thought you'd left." The girl beside him cleared her throat, looking like she wanted to scratch my eyes out. I smirked at her. "Right, this is…" He trailed off, looking at the blonde for help.

"Sally." The girl put her hand on his shoulder. "Georgie…"

He glanced quickly at her. "Yeah, this is Sally. Listen, we were just about to leave, so…"

Oh, God. There was never a time in my life where I have felt stupider. I seemed to shrink inside myself as they hopped off their bar stools, hand in hand. "Okay. Yeah, I'm sorry. I get it."

George gave me a soft smile. "But I'll definitely see you around, right?"

I wanted to crawl in a corner and die. Now Sally the Slut was smirking at _me_. "Maybe."

He nodded. "Right. You're busy…I understand. Tell Holly I said bye, will ya?"

I gave him a slight inclination of my head. Nothing more. He smiled and nodded once more, then left. Sally led him out the door, still clutching his long, slender fingers. The moment his dark head disappeared around the corner, I began to feel alone.

I had no idea what to do. I could feel Holly and Paul's eyes on me, so I looked over at them. They both had the most piteous faces, and that right there was the last straw. It was a wonder that I hadn't done it before, but I was doing it now.

I bolted.

And I'll never know how lucky I truly am that I had a friend like Holly, because she followed me.

**Okay, well, that's chapter three. I know I'm just setting up a little bit of the plot…okay I'm setting up the whole plot. But I don't know how long I want the story to be. So tell me what you think, and what you want to happen next, and I'll try to follow through! Where can you tell me this? Oh, it's very simple. Just scroll down a bit and find that button that holds the secret to my happiness. Then what? REVIEW!**


	4. Evil Plans

**WELL HELLO THERE! I, for one, am having an awesome summer! How bout you guys? And can I just say, I'm getting a LOT of writing done. This makes me happy :^). And, for some reason that currently escapes me, I can't think of anything to say. This doesn't usually happen, but WHATEVER! Alright, here's chapter four!**

_Holly:_

After going back to the hotel with Rose, who was really upset, I found Paul drinking coffee by himself in the dining room, sitting in the same seat as he had been earlier. I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip as he raised an eyebrow. "You are absolutely disgusting."

His jaw dropped and his already round eyes went a little rounder, if that was even possible. "What did I do?" he demanded.

"Since when did sex and alcohol fix everything?"

He grinned, "Since forever."

I shook my head childishly, sending my blonde waves flying, "Nu uh! There are like, way better things than sex and alcohol!"

Paul raised a challenging eyebrow, "Really?" 

"Yes!"

"Like what?"

"Like..." I'll admit that I had to pause and think for a moment. "Music and rainbows and puppies and cotton candy..." Paul's extremely loud laughing cut me off.

"You're obviously a virgin then."

A felt blood rushing up my neck and coloring my cheeks, "No..."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Am not!"

"You're a prude!"

I snapped at this, "Okay, just 'cause I'm not a slut like you doesn't make me a prude!"

Paul smirked as he took another sip of coffee, "Yeah it does, and I'm not a slut."

I put my hand on my hip, "You're as much of a slut as I am a prude!"

"So you admit you're a prude then?"

"What, no! Wait..." I was extremely confused.

_Rose:_

Life sucks, and then you die. That was the way I had always viewed everything. So why not be crazy? Why not say things without regrets? Why not get fall down drunk? There was no reason. And I had been trying to convince Holly of that for years.

And then my life changed, junior year old high school. Holly and I had been REALLY close friends with this guy named Robert (even THINKING his name was making me crazy), and I guess I had a sorta crush on him. But nothing real and devastating. He was cute, with golden brown hair and big, brown eyes like a puppy's. He told me I was beautiful one night, he told me he could never live without me. He said that though I may not realize it, he believed he was in love with me. He asked me how I felt about him. And honestly? Before that, I always viewed him as my second best friend. But his words made me think differently, and we started going out.

Needless to say, I fell madly in love with him. Even the crush I had on George Harrison was nothing to how I felt about Robert; he was my first love. My whole prospective on life changed, and suddenly things were looking up. I laughed more with Holly, loved more passionately with Robert, and was nicer to everybody I met.

Then he left me.

And now Paul knew, and he was probably going to tell the other guys, too. That is, if I ever wronged him. And there was a VERY high chance of that. And stupid Holly had to reopen the old feelings with George, because now I was PISSED at him. And I didn't want to be. But I was lost, and I didn't know what to do. So, nowadays the new philosophy was an old one: live sucks, and then you die. Period.

_George:_

The girl I was with pulled me into my room, smiling coyly and waggling her finger. She seemed to think that I really wanted to be here with her, and she just wasn't just some random bird that I picked up. These women were getting more and more naïve.

She dragged me down on the bed, sitting on top of me and kissing my neck. What IS that, anyways? The whole neck-kissing business, I mean. It's like, God gave us lips so that we could kiss each other…not NECKS. But whatever. She seemed to think she was just the coolest little things on the planet, nuzzling me and what not. But I wasn't about to stop her.

I lifted her head, tired of that weird habit the girls now seemed to be developing. Kissing her smack on the lips, I felt her moan and sink into me.

"Oh, George," she breathed.

And what was I supposed to say to that? I mean, I had promptly forgot her name as soon as my door was unlocked, so what was I supposed to call her? I searched my mind for her name, but I came up completely blank. I quickly decided to just go with it, and then maybe in a moment of passion or something I would remember it.

We kept on kissing, and then her hands started to move down.

"Rose," I whispered. ROSE? THAT is what I came up with? Oh, come ON. You're kidding me. You have really got to be kidding me.

Her hands stopped immediately. "Rose?" she asked with disgust. "Is THAT what you just called me?"

"Er…" Shit. What was I supposed to say? I mean, REALLY! It's not my fault that there have been just too many girls throwing names at me since Hamburg. How the hell do they expect me to remember them all.

"It is, isn't it? God, you Beatles are all the same." And with that she whipped out of the room, all huffy and everything.

I sat there for a moment, not really sure what to do. I wasn't in the mood to go after her, but what else was I supposed to do tonight if I didn't? Sighing, I slowly got up from the bed.

_Rose:_

Men are pigs that don't deserve life, men are pigs that don't deserve life, men are pigs that don't deserve life. This is my new mantra, and I march to it as I head out of my room and go down the hall, searching for some ice. Men are pigs that don't deserve life, men are pigs that don't-

BAM! I run smack into another person, hurrying out of their hotel room.

"Sorry," he mutters.

I don't look at him, but I can hear that he is, indeed, a man. I turn my nose up at him, ready to bitch him out just for the simple reason of his gender, when he says something else.

"Rose?"

Uh-oh. I totally recognized that voice. I look up slowly, and suddenly there he is: an inch off six foot, dark brown hair, thick brow, sharp nose, thin lips, hallow cheeks, and those deep chocolate eyes. I have this thing about eyes. If someone has really bland colored eyes, I automatically know that I can never be with that person. It's so dumb, but at least I know that. But George's eyes…they're like really deep, and if you stare at him for too long you kinda feel yourself falling forward.

But then I remembered how I was beyond pissed at him and I kept walking, bumping his shoulder as I passed.

"Rose-wait!"

I didn't wait. But he jogged after me, falling into step with me. God. I just can't ditch this guy. Half of me wanted to push him down and run away, and the other half was appalled at just that thought.

"What's you problem?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"There is an obvious problem going on here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop denying it."

"I'm not denying anything, because I DON'T have a problem."

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "No one ever wins."

"Yes they do."

"Who?"

"Me."

_Holly:_

That was embarrassing. There is NO WAY that I can let Paul think that I'm a virgin…even though that I am. Still! Why should Paul of all people know that? I don't even think Rose knows that… Yeah, okay, she probably knows, even if I've never told her.

Sometimes she's too smart for her own good.

I was walking back to the room, still fuming over the Paul thing, when I heard voices. I hid behind a wall, then watched as Rose and George walked by. Rose looked like she could care less about the conversation, and George looked slightly amused, slightly frustrated. The whole scene made me giggle, because I could tell that Rose was just loving this.

I wonder what they were talking about…?

I watched them pass, still deep in conversation, when a plan started forming my head. A plan that I KNEW Rose would hate.

Hehe, I'm so evil.

**Yeah, that's it. I know. It SHOULD be longer. Next time though, we BOTH promise you that you'll have an eerily good time reading the chapter. Then, after, you'll hate yourself for being so intrigued. Scandalous, huh? Haha, so thanks so much for supporting the story! REVIEW!**


	5. Eek

**AN: Hey… :) Yes, that was a nervous, I'M SORRY! smile, because I know I haven't updated this story since the summer. Which is BEYOND horrible of me, yes, I am well aware. But, the point is that I'm updating it NOW, and that I hope I haven't lost ALL my readers of this story…? Haha…READ!**

_Holly:_

"Rose…I'm pretty much one hundred percent sure that this is a REALLY bad idea."

Rose was sitting next to me, a mug of something that smelled suspiciously toxic in her hand. She grinned in a relaxed, go with the flow sorta way, and I could tell she was encouraging me to do the same.

"Hol, it's ONE beer. I know you have a little body, but you can handle one." She looked so confident and sure, I found myself nodding along with her.

"One? That's it?" See, I REALLY wanted to make this trip up to Rose. Even though I'm really not to blame for anything, I still felt kinda bad about the whole Robert thing.

Rose smiled lazily, and a guy passing her full on stopped for a few minutes to watch as she gulped down some more of her drink. However, she always had such GREAT peripherals.

"Get the FUCK away from me, perv," she spat, turning quickly in her chair and scarring the stranger off. She looked back at me. "Go ahead, it won't KILL you."

I held the glass in front of my face, peering at its contents carefully. "What's even IN here?"

"Beer," she answered me like it was obvious.

"Well duh," I said, trying to sound a little smarter, "but what's even in the BEER? Like, if I drink it a certain way will it, like, not get as drunk?"

It was an honest question, I swear.

Rose scowled at me, leaning in so I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I swear to GOD, Holly, if you don't drink that RIGHT NOW I'm going to—"

But I never exactly figured out what she was going to do, because at just that moment, I tipped the glass back and let the bitter contents fall into my mouth.

And two people arrived, just in time.

"'Ello Rose, Holly," George said, plopping himself down in the chair next to my best friend. Rose's normally pouty lips were sunken into a deep scowl.

"Hey there, Hol," Paul chirped, leaning against the table next to me. I swallowed my mouthful of the nasty substance I was drinking with a loud gulp, as if this was a proper greeting. "How ya doin'?"

"Well," I began, setting the nearly empty mug on the table top and ignoring the nasty churning in my stomach, "Rose's decided that I don't loosen up enough, so she's invited me to have a drink. Even though I don't…really…drink."

Paul nodded, as though he encountered this situation every day.

_Rose:_

Holly was already slurring her words a little bit, and she was laughing louder than she ever had in the entire history of their friendship.

She was only on her second beer.

"So, how's your night been?" George asked conversationally.

Rose had never been a huge fan of conversational talk. She frowned even deeper, shrugging her shoulders loosely. "Bout the same as the last few nights; I can never seem to get drunk fast enough."

George scrunched up his nose, as though this was an awful thing to say. "You're rather cynical, aren't you?"

Rose nodded slowly. "Aye…that was the plan. Trick you into thinking I was some sort of daisy-picker to lure you in, and then release the cynic guns at the last moment. It's worked rather well, I'd say."

He chuckled, and Rose felt an enormous gust of pride for actually making him smile. Oh, that imperfect, crooked smile. How it made her heart beat so.

"Oh, you've definitely got me under your spell," he said, tilting his mug back to get the last few sips of his drink.

She watched him, rather fascinated, to be perfectly honest. "Don't you have a show to play?" she asked rather bluntly, glancing over at the giggling Holly (whom she was supposed to be watching).

George shook his head. "We're off on Tuesdays, since John hates them."

This made Rose giggle. "Huh? How can a person HATE Tuesdays? They're perfectly normal."

"He says they're out to get him." George shrugged. "Then again, a LOT of things are out to get John. For example, that group of girls." He pointed to a cluster of young women, all of which were crowded at the bar and looking seethingly angry. "They're here every night."

It was funny, but Rose had never noticed them.

She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by a loud banging sound that made her jump a few feet. Her eyes snapped upwards, where Holly was dancing on their tabletop, her long-heeled boots stomping and her hands lifted upwards, sloshing beer down her front.

"Oh, Holly," she moaned, running her hands through her wildly curly hair. She made a move to grab her friend from the table, but she was interrupted by another stomp, and suddenly Paul was right next to her. He was a considerable amount more sober, however, and was laughing his ass of.

"I'M GLAD YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!" I bellowed at Paul over the crooning band currently onstage. George just stood there, staring up at Holly as though he'd never seen her clearly before.

Paul cackled with laughter, putting his hands on Holly's waste and pulling her closer to him. She obeyed without a single inhibition. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOLD HER TO DRINK!" he hollered back, raising his eyebrows.

Touché.

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE SHE GETS HOME! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Paul winked, then began a round of loud, animated singing with Holly, who didn't even look down at Rose.

_John:_

My band has disappeared. They've gone, left me with nothing but pills to keep myself awake. HOW could they think it was good idea to leave me alone on a TUESDAY? Who KNEW who could show up, only to make this day a considerable amount worse.

Paul and George had gone to a club, to see a pair of birds. The small one, and the insane one. Really, he didn't quite see the point of chasing after them, they were nothing but a waste of time.

And Ringo…where the FUCK was Ringo? Ditching me, I suppose? On a TUESDAY?

The world had gone completely mental.

_Rose:_

George walked me back to my hotel room.

"I don't understand how you could be so mean one second, and so nice the next."

I didn't look at him, my face still flushed from the amount of dancing I had done. George had somehow managed to pull me away from my precious numbness and force me on the dance floor, where he showed me his moves.

Preeeeeetty hot.

"It's not a matter of nice and mean," I answered cryptically, still avoiding his gaze. It just wasn't worth it right now to put myself out there. What if Robert came back?

"Really? Then what's it a matter of?" he asked quietly, stopping his footstep right outside of the door I had come to call home. Even though the hotel was bloody disgusting, I couldn't help but like some of the cheesy decorating. It was growing on me.

I struggled to come up with a response to that. So, instead of saying anything at all, I took a step towards my door, half-turning around to say goodbye to him.

"Get the fuck away from my room, creep," I said, opening the door and taking a step in.

"Goodnight, Rose," he replied, and I just heard him as I sealed the door off for the night.

_Holly:_

Warm, almost liquid sunshine radiated from the windows and licked at my bare skin, making me smile a little bit in my pre-wake up haze. I rolled over into a blanket I had wrapped around me, snuggling into its comforting warmth.

"Mmmm…" I moan, truly not wanting to get up. I'm pretty sure this is the most comfortable I have EVER been. I nestle my head into the blanket, finding it to be pretty firm. I must have to comforters balled together, I decide quickly, smiling gently.

"Good morning," someone whispers. I can only assume it's Rose, from the other bed. Because who ELSE would it be, right?

…right?

Oh. SHIT.

I suddenly opened my eyes, finding myself face to chest with smooth, pale skin. Hardly daring to breath, I let my eyes travel up…up…til I find a pair of sleepy hazel peepers gazing down at me.

I sit bolt upright, the blankets falling down and fully revealing my chest, which I stare at for a full second before hastily cover myself back up. I stare—in mild shock—from my bare arms to Paul's bare chest.

"We didn't…no…ohmyGod…"

Paul reached out, placing a gentle had on my arm. "Holly? Are you okay?"

Then the reality of it all sinks in; I'm not a virgin any more. And I lost it to Paul McCartney.

I lean over the side of the bed, puking my guts out.

**AN: LMFAO! Ohhh Holly. :) REVIEW! **


End file.
